


When 2 become 1

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: This is based on danielle and kate, there relationship and where it goes, if your not interested because there real life people than please dont read, yes i know there are people that dont like those kind of stories and thats fineI mean no offence to anyone this is just fiction, enjoy
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Danielle Cormack & Kate Jenkinson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

kate and danielle met the first time when wentworth producers were screening for an onscreen lover for bea smith, they had gone through a few girls but no one seemed to gel with danielle so they kept on looking, kate had loved the show so when they were auditioning she never thought she would get a part so strongly part of the show but walking into the room and seeing danielle standing at the table her back to her and talking she felt something, at that time she thought it was just adoration for the amazing actress that is danielle cormack and thats also part of it but it was different, the kicker came when danielle turned around and there eyes met, they both just stood there staring at each other with shy smiles on there faces

The producer didnt even need to see kate act she knew she was talented from her previous work and seeing her and danielle now said it all, kate was perfect for the job, she decided to step in before they completely crumble under each others gazes

'hi kate thanks for coming, as you know this is danielle... kate shook her head and put her hand out to danielle

'hi danielle im kate

'hi kate, its nice to meet you... danielle replied coming back to herself, kate could come just from danielle's voice

'well girls this is just a screen test right now so im going to leave you both to get to know each other.... they both nodded and the producer and her assistant left the room but didnt go far, she needed to make sure the 2 would gel together, it started out a little awkward but in no time they were laughing and teasing each other like they were best friends, kate was definitely the one but didnt want to disturb them right now so let them be

kate remembers the day it all started and also how it finished with them, when danielle shot her final scene for the show there was cheering, clapping and congratulations for the amazing actress, for kate it felt like a kick in the guts because she knew with danielle going back to sydney full time to live with her boyfriend it would be hard to keep in touch, over the time of kate coming to the show she and danielle had gotten close, rehearsing together, going out to dinner, most of the time even having lunch in one of there dressing rooms, that night there was a farewell party for danielle and a thank you for making the show what it is, she remembered danielle taking her aside and presenting her with a gift

'whats this for?

'a thank you kate, you have been amazing to work with and im really going to miss you when i go back home, open it.... kate popped it open and saw a gold bracelet 

'its beautiful dan

'a beautiful piece for a beautiful woman... kate smiled and let danielle take it out and put it on her wrist 'thank you for being the best friend ever... oh now that stung, are they friends? yes, but kate felt like they were more than that even thou nothing happened between them, saying goodbye to danielle that night had been hard and kate felt sick after, she remembers danielle holding her tight for a while and whispering in her ear

'i couldnt have done this without you kate, your the best, i will miss you so much... after pulling back danielle kissed kate's cheek and than walked off to leave, danielle stopped at the door and turned to face kate again before blowing a kiss than leaving, that was 6 months ago and quite a bit had happened since that night, kate was dating a woman and had broken up with her as she didnt reciprocate the same feelings, wentworth was on a break for the last 3 months so has been doing a couple other projects, danielle herself had about 4 meet and greets in america and australia, she had done a magazine cover which she looked absolutely beautiful, kate had also seen danielle being photographed a couple times with her boyfriend adam but kate just couldnt get danielle out of her mind,

she had feelings for her there was no doubt about it, she denied them to anyone that asked but kate knew that she had some type of romantic feelings towards the beautiful danielle cormack and seeing her with someone else was really hard, kate had been working on a show in sydney, just up the coast and it was the weekend so decided to go into the city for the day and do some sight seeing, she had been to sydney a few times but has never had time to sight see so she was excited, she ahd thought of calling danielle for lunch or something but it was too hard, for the first 3 months they had spoken or text each other daily but when it became to hard for kate she would ignore the phone calls and text every now and than and clearly danielle was sick of trying so she gave up, now they would text each other once a fortnight to check up but that was about it

kate arrived into the city and was walking along the water near the opera house, she decided to go inside as they had a art are set up, she had gotten a bottle of water and some hot chips as she was hungry and proceeded inside, while looking at some of the art she heard the voice she hadnt in a while, a voice that makes her weak at the knees, turning around she saw danielle standing there with her son

'hi kate

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

danielle had struggled when she left wentworth, not with finding work because she had plenty lined up but more so missing everyone she got to know and love, they were all so great to work with and she was very thankful to be apart of such an amazing show, the person she missed the most was without a doubt kate, there lunches, night outs, mucking around all the time and most of all she loved there snuggle nights, she knows with both of them in a relationship at the time that it was probably not a good idea but they just couldnt help it, they would sit on kate's couch stretched out and snuggling together, it wasnt a sexual thing more of a comfort thing

When she last saw kate 6 months ago at the farewell party it almost broke her to say goodbye to her, hugging kate felt so good as it alwasy did but she never wanted to let go, she knows she felt something for kate since they first met, over time they had gotten closer and dare she say her feelings definitely got stronger for kate, but there was no way someone like kate felt the same for her, plus she had adam and kate had someone as well

when she had come home she loved talking to kate or texting and they would have laughing fits all the time, but something changed and she is not sure what, about 3 months later kate stopped answering her calls and the texts became less so she gave up and left it for kate to contact her, what danielle didnt know was that was the time kate broke it off with her ex and was trying to get herself together as well as her own feelings

today danielle's son really wanted a day out with his mum and danielle didnt have anything else on so was happy to oblidge, once they dressed they decided to catch an uber into the city and walk along the water, it was a little chilly but they were dressed warm so they were fine

'mum can we go to the opera house?.... her little boy asked

'sure sweety.... they walked up the stairs and inside, danielle saw there was an art exhibit so they went into the big room, after ten minutes ahi pulled on her hand

'mum is that kate?... he pointed to the blonde woman in the corner

'i think so, lets go say hi.... walking closer she knew it was kate by the body figure, she had cheekily checked kate out so many times and knew exactly what she looked like

'hi kate.... she sad and kate turned around, danielle felt her breath being taken away, kate was always so damn beautiful and her bright blue eyes were shining bright

'danielle.... kate breathed out like she was struggling and she was, not seeing danielle in 6 months had been hard and all she wanted to do was ravish the beautiful woman

'i knew it was you.... danielle said wrapping her arms around the blonde woman breathing in her scent 'i missed you.... danielle said in her ear before pulling back

'i missed you too dan, how have you been?

'busy but good, and you?

'same, and how are you handsome?... kate said pinching ahis' cheek

'im good... he blushed

'its been so long since i have spoken to you properly... kate nodded

'i know, a lot has changed

'are you free for lunch? we were just about to go and eat?..... kate wasnt sure if it was a good idea but she couldnt say no to her

'sure sounds good

'great, come on...... they went to one of the cafe's outside the opera house and sat down, they placed there order quickly and ahi took some bread to feed some birds just a few feet away, not too far away so danielle could watch him, she looked at kate and sighed

'what happened? you stopped answering my calls? texts?, you didnt even call back

'i know dan, im sorry

'you hurt me kate, i thought we were close.... danielle said sadly and it broke kate's heart

'we were close, just some things happened and i needed some time

'but i would have wanted to be there for you kate, it wasnt fair to blank me out

'im sorry dan, really i am, i would never want to hurt you but it was just all too hard

'what happened?

'i broke up with my girlfriend, she cheated on me

'oh kate im so sorry..... danielle reached out taking the blondes hand

'after we broke up she wasnt flying back to the us for 4 days so she stayed till than and it was horrible, we fought non stop she said things that just broke me and when she finally left it was bad, she just kept at me and at me for hours and hours, i finally snapped and the shouting was so loud the police were called, she was escorted out and i have been trying to get on with life but it hasnt been easy... kate said wiping a couple tears from ehr cheeks, danielle moved so she sat beside kate and wrapped her arms around her

'you should have called me, i would have come to you

'all i wanted was for you to come danielle but i couldnt, you have your partner and your 2 boys plus work

'it doesnt matter what i had on i owuld have made it work even if i have to bring ahi with me, you call me whenever you need me.... kate nodded

'okay, thank you

'good, now what are you doing in sydney?

'im working up the coast, i came to the city for a bit of sight seeing

'well lets eat and than ahi and i can show you around

'are you sure? i dont want to ruin your day out with your son

'of course im sure, ahi would love you to hang out with us

'how about adam? dont you have to get back to him?

'adam and i are done

'what? since when?

'about 2 months ago

'but i saw photos of you together?

'we put it on right now, he comes to some events as my plus one but we arent together, its a long story kate, maybe i can tell you later on, right now thou please join us

'okay.... they had lunch and enjoyed being in each others presence, they spent 3 hours going all around the city danielle and ahi showing kate all the attractions, as they said there good byes danielle didnt want to

'where are you staying while your here?

'i have a little cottage up the coast

'how are you getting back up there tonight?

'im going to get the train probably

'how about you stay at mine tonight and i will drive you back tomorrow?

'i dont want to impose

'you could never impose kate, please we would love you to come stay with us, right ahi?

'right... he said with a head nod

'if your sure?

'absolutely, come on lets get a taxi to my place and we can get take away for dinner

'okay......... they arrived at danielle's place 20 minutes later and got out of the taxi, she was in a high riser 

'what level are you on dan?

'26, come on..... they took the elevator up to 26 and walked out, danielle opened the door to her place and they all walked inside

'ahi go have a shower 

'okay mum

'hey kate make yourself comfortable

'do you have thing i could wear dan?

'sure come to my room.... danielle showed kate around and than stopped at danielle's room and looked through her draws pulling out a t-shirt and shorts

'here you go, you can shower or whatever, there is a spare tooth brush in the bathroom

'i would mind a shower actually

'if you shower now i can wash and dry your clothes

'great.... kate showered after ahi and dan threw her washing in the machine, she too had a shower after she ordered food, they had dinner together and after a bit ahi was sent to bed, after he was tucked in danielle joined kate on the couch

'i really have missed you kate

'i missed you too dan, its been hard not talking to you everyday

'i feel the same, from now on dont ignore me..... kate nodded

'i wont..... kate yawned

'tired?

'hmm yea, i was up at 5 today

'come on you can sleep with me..... kate was unsure about that considering her feelings, she would have to behave thats for sure. going to danielle's room they slid into bed facing each other

'you smell good

'i nicked some of your perfume.... kate giggled as danielle smiled

'i thought it smelt familiar, you can use what ever you want kate, my house is your house

'thank you... kate held danielle's hand and laid them together on the pillow

'go to sleep kate, its late

'good night danielle

'good night kate....... they both fell asleep not aware of each others feelings towards each other, can they keep it g-rated through the night? time will tell


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit shorter but i hope you enjoy

waking up in the morning felt like a dream for kate, she was not only in danielle's bed but the redhead's arm was wrapped around her as she slept, her face was also snuggled into kate's neck, kate turned her head to look at her and smiled as she heard danielle's little snores meaning she had been really tired and therefor was in a deep sleep, the need to pee overcame her so kate moved out of danielle's strong hold which wasnt easy but she did manage, she went to the bathroom and freshened up before leaving the bedroom and going to make a coffee, passing the lounge room ahi was awake and watching tv

'good morning cutie... she said roughling his hair affectionately 

'good morning, i put mums coffee machine on so it should be ready

'thank you, have you eaten yet?

'no, i was gonna wait till mum got up

'well how about i make you something? bacon and eggs?

'oh yes please... he smiled

'alright i wont be long.... kate went and poured herself a coffee first and than went on to make breakfast, she made enough for the 3 of them but would wait to eat with danielle when she woke up, putting some bacon, eggs and toast on a plate, grabbing a orange juice box from the fridge and her coffee she went to the lounge room depositing it all on the table

'here you go buddy, enjoy

'thank you so much, arent you going to eat?

'i made some for me and your mum and we will eat when she gets her lazy butt out of bed.... ahi giggled before beginning to eat as they watched tv for a while, kate was going through her phone seeing anything interesting, a cheeky photo of nicole's little bub showing only the hand as she didnt want people knowing anything about the little one

danielle woke up to an empty bed which she didnt like, falling asleep with kate gave her an amazing feeling and when she woke in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and returned, she threw her arm around the blonde breathing in her amazing scent, getting out of bed she freshened up and left her room 

'good morning mama

'good morning bub, have you already eaten?

'yea, kate made me food

'hope you dont mind, i made some for us when you woke up

'course i dont mind, thank you, come and join me to eat... kate followed danielle into the kitchen and sat at the table, danielle poured a coffee and bought out the 2 plates that were staying warm in the oven and they sat down to breakfast, there legs kept bumping into each other and both of there hearts beat faster each time they came into contact

'so umm whats the plan for today?

'well my mum is here and going back to nz and ahi is going with her

'really?

'yea, he will spend time with mum and dad, than go off to his own dad for a bit till i get up there

'he will love that

'oh for sure, after i drop him to the hotel where mum is i will drive you back to your cottage

'are you sure? its over an hour away

'im sure kate, i love long drives and i have nothing else to do, plus if you look at the news things are crazy out there with the covid-19 going around so im going to be staying in once i get back

'yea good idea, what time are we leaving?

'in a couple hours if your good with that?

'yea sure.... after they ate kate had a shower while danielle found her some clothes to wear, than danielle and ahi showered and than they were off once ahi's bag was packed into the car, danielle plugged her charger into the cigarette lighter and off they went

'how far is your mums hotel?

'only about 5 minutes away

'why didnt she stay with you?

'she is scared of heights, she is actually petrified so found a hotel close by and is staying in the bottom level

'much better for her i guess.... they pulled up at a hotel not too long later

'alright kate i will be back in 5 minutes, dont get out there is too many germs out there... kate nodded

'okay, bye ahi have fun in new zealand

'thanks, bye kate.... danielle and ahi walked inside the hotel, a few minutes later danielle got back in the car, kate could tell she was a little upset

'all good?

'yea, im just gonna miss him

'i know but you can call and face time him all the time... danielle nodded

'i guess so, anyways how about some driving music?

'sure..... the drive there took longer because danielle got lost so instead of an hour and a half it ended up being 3 hours later, she pulled up in a little farm area and a white cottage on the land

'this is where you are staying?

'yea

'its so cute

'come on inside 

'no i should be getting back

'dan you cant drive 6 hours straight without a break, come and have a late lunch with me and than you can head off

'okay... danielle couldnt say no to this woman even if she wanted to, which she doesnt, the more time she spends with the blonde the stronger her feelings get, getting out of the car they went inside 

'so the lounge room, dining room, through here is the kitchen, down this hall is the spare room and than my room.... she said showing danielle around

'its nice kate, you got lucky

'i definitely did, alright im going to order something to eat, chinese?

'sure, you know what i like.... kate placed the order while danielle kicked off her shoes and jacket before sitting on the couch flicking the tv on, kate came in with 2 beers handing one to dan

'its the only one i can have because im driving

'i know dan, dont worry..... they sat down in silence the only noise was the tv that they were both half ass watching, more so watching each other out of the corner of the eye, there food soon arrived and they chatted over lunch like the best of friends, which they guessed was true despite the hidden feelings, once the rubbish was thrown away danielle put her shoes on 

'i should get going before it gets dark

'okay, thank you for the ride, i really appreciate it

'its not problem.... just than danielle's phone rang seeing her mums name

'hey mum did you land alright?

'yea we are all good, we are in a taxi nearly to mine, did you see the breaking news?

'no what news?

'honey they have declared a 72 hour lockdown effective immediately, you can only leave your house for food basically, so stay home

'mum im still at kate's place, i was just about to leave

'oh sweet heart you cant go anywhere, its not safe and there giving out huge fines and arresting people

'shit.... in that time kate had actually seen the breaking news on tv and was indeed picking up the worry from danielle's mum, walking over to danielle she took her phone from her

'hi miss cormack its kate, dont worry about your little girl she will be staying here with me

'oh thank you my darling kate, hope she wont be too much trouble for you?... kate smirked

'danielle is not trouble at all dont worry

'i can hear you both... danielle huffed as she kicked off her shoes and flopped on the couch, her mum and kate laughing

'dont worry about her she is being a sook, she isnt going anywhere

'great to hear kate, oh my taxi just pulled up at home, give my daughter my love

'will do, take care and danielle will call ahi later on

'ok love, goodbye

'bye....hanging up she put danielle's phone on the table

'why are you being so stroppy?

'i just wanted to get home, i dont want to be a bother to you

'your not a bother dan stop, plus there is nothing at home for you to do, at least here you have me

'i guess so

'oh gee thanks dan, way to make a girl feel good about herself... danielle giggled

'sorry, im glad to be here i just dont want to impose

'no imposition at all

'thanks, i dont have any clothes?

'i have plenty, plus i actually think when i moved in here i found some of your clothes from my old place, follow me... kate went to the spare room and looked through the cupboard pulling out a few draws

'here we go, those 3 are full of your clothes and if you need anything else you can borrow from me

'thanks kate, honestly, thanks heaps

'no worries, now do you need anything?

'a toothbrush?

'come to the bathroom... she followed kate and stopped beside her as she opened the big mirror, it was full, like literally full

'why do you have so much stuff?

'i have this thing about smells, shampoo, conditioner, body soap and anything else really, if there on special i buy them in bulk so i dont ever run out, including tooth brushes.... she said plucking one out and handing it to danielle

'thank you again

'your welcome, now in my room on my dresser there is perfume, lotions, deodorant, make-up and whatever else you may need so dont be shy

'let me guess you have back ups for them?

'you bet your sweet ass i do... they both laughed 'so i have some frozen things in the freezer for dinner unless you want to order take out?

'frozen food is fine

'okay, its early anyways and we just ate, so im going to make a coffee, you want one?

'no thanks, i might have a shower

'okay, how about a movie afterwards?

'sounds good to me... kate smiled and left danielle to shower, she went to the freezer and looked through it, she easily had food for at least a week and was glad she did a shop a couple days ago, they had everything they needed, she took out chicken breast to defrost for tomorrow dinner but tonight she had some frozen pizza so she will make one along with a salad and garlic bread

'done.... she said to herself, she made a coffee and sat on the couch watching the breaking news, it wasnt hard, stay inside your house unless you need food, clean your hands often, when you sneeze or cough block use your hand to cover your mouth, in reality this should be normal to everyone but it obviously isnt, grabbing the control she checked what movies she had saved as danielle came out from the hallway and sat beside her, kate inhaled deeply at how good she smelled, clenching her legs together when she watched as danielle rubbed lotion on her legs

'this smells good... danielle said smelling her hands which caused kate to snap out of her dirty thoughts of what she wanted to do to danielle, clearing her throat 

'ugh yea its from france, i have like 10 bottles, feel free to take some with you

'thanks, so what are we watching?

'was thinking maybe something funny?

'sure, chose something im not fussed... after kate put a movie on danielle grabbed the blanket as it was a little chilly and threw it over them, she snuggled into kate's shoulder and they stayed like that for the next 2 hours

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate sets up the cooked pizza and garlic bread on the coffee table and returns with the salad while danielle gets plates, cutlery and drinks, they sit down and begin eating, its quiet for a little bit till kate speaks up

'did you speak to ahi?

'sure did, he is enjoying a bbq with mum, dad and my cousin tane that lives with them, he isnt worried about the lockdown right now

'thats good, your cousin tane, how old is he?

'25, he went down a bad road when he was younger and ended up doing time, he got out 2 years ago and being with mum and dad has been good for him, he works as a mechanic, put some savings away and met a nice girl

'thats good to hear, second chances right?

'right.... they finish dinner after an awkward moment of there hands touching as they went for the same piece of pizza sending there hearts racing, kate cleans the few dishes and danielle goes to chose a board game they agreed to play, kate joins danielle at the table with 2 fresh beers, one thing kate always had was beer and wine stocked because she liked to entertain and nicole who was working on the same show as her always came over for a few, they were now on there 5th beer each and becoming more relaxed

'what are we playing?

'atmosphere

'oh god, that one always scares me, he comes randomly on the tv and yells stuff out... danielle giggled because she knows how kate acts through this game having played it with her, nicole and tammy in melbourne

'dont worry i will protect you... danielle said a little flirty and kate blushed

'i hope so, alright lets get started..... they had been playing for a while and danielle had laughed so much everytime kate jumped up, the drinks were definitely going down too quick but they had nothing else to do so enjoyed there time, they were sitting next to each other on the floor rolling the dice when the guy cam on the tv again, it completely caught kate off guard and jumped than moved even closer to danielle who wrapped her arm around kate's shoulders

'i dont know why he freaks me out so much

'its alright, i got ya... danielle said kissing her cheek, kate turned her head to look at the redhead and she was so close to her, she could smell the perfume as it wafted up her nose

'you will look after me?.... kate whispered softly, danielle nodded

'absolutely, i will hold you till your not scared

'what if im always scared?

'than i wont let you go.... as they were talking both of them were leaning in without even realizing before it was too late, they looked deep into each others eyes and than there lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. There was no pushing or pulling it was just about being in the moment, they had kissed before for the scenes in wentworth but this was different, it was sensual, danielle pulled back and looked into kate's eyes not saying anything for some time, both of them just looking, waiting for the other to react, but they didnt, they smiled shyly before pulling back and leaning against the couch, kate paused the game and they sat in silence

'so that happened... kate said and danielle nodded

'it did..... 'what.... danielle stopped talking before she tried again 'what does it mean?

'what do you want it to mean dan?.... danielle shrugged as they sat in silence again, it was as if they were both teenagers not woman, danielle decided to bite the bullet and just go for it

'you know since i left the show we havent really spoken much and i was really hurt kate, to me it wasnt just a friendship with us, it was more

'more?

'yea more, i like you kate, like really like you and i know you probably dont feel the same but i cant hide it anymore, i dumped adam for that exact reason, i cant be with someone else while i feel like this for you.... kate turned her head and smiled, she had been dying to hear something like this from danielle and to hear her say it right now felt amazing, she leaned over and kissed danielle again and again and again before looking into her eyes

'i like you too danielle, thats why i stopped answering your calls, it was too hard to be away from you, all i wanted to do was kiss you, hold you. touch you but i couldnt

'you like me?... kate giggled

'i definitely do

'so what do we do than?

'well we have 3 days here together and im in sydney for a while for this job, lets see how it goes?

'i would love that kate

'good.... they shared a few more kisses than decided to pack away the game and head to bed, danielle walked kate to her room and kissed her on the lips

'good night 

'good night beautiful... danielle smiled and walked to the spare room dropping in bed and falling a sleep


	3. Chapter 3

danielle felt the bed dip in the middle of the night and opened her eyes

'kate? you scared me

'sorry but i couldnt sleep

'why? are you alright?

'well some redhead decided to play a game that scared me so i cant sleep alone.... kate laid down her back to danielle and pulled her arm around herself, danielle giggled and kissed kate's shoulder

'i guess im stuck with you than

'hope thats okay?

'of course it is, come here... danielle pulled the blonde closer to her and they fell into a deep slumber

Waking up to danielle's beautiful face felt so surreal, kate was now facing danielle but still wrapped in her arms protectively, she secretly wondered if danielle played that stupid game on purpose as the last time they played together with robbie, tammy and nicole whis was how the night ended as kate got scared, 'some adult i am' she said to herself, watching danielle though was one of her favorite things to do, the redhead was absolutely stunning, beautiful brown eyes, high cheek bones and a razor cut jaw, plus her body was slamming and you could bounce quarters off her ass, running her finger down the redhead's cheek she smiled when danielle scrunched up her face, everything this woman did was just so cute or sexy, deciding to leave her to sleep for a bit longer she slid out of her hold and left the bedroom going to the bathroom, she freshened up than sent and made some coffee taking her mug to the lounge room and flicked the tv on to watch the morning news which was her usual routine

danielle opened her eyes about an hour later and was disappointed to not see kate in her bed, she was sure she came into her bed in the middle of the night, selling the pillow she knew kate had been there so assumed she got up already, getting out of bed she went to the bathroom and had a shower before going out to the lounge room seeing the blonde engrossed in the news

'good morning

'good morning dan, sleep well?

'very well thanks, really comfy bed plus the snuggles were alright as well.... danielle smiled as she sat down next to the blonde

'just alright?

'well yea, i mean i wanted morning snuggles but someone left me in bed alone

'sorry about that i didnt want to wake you up

'another time i guess

'absolutely, you hungry? im just about to make some omelettes

'sounds good to me, let me help.... they went to the kitchen and kate took everything out of the fridge, danielle cut up ham, tomatoes, mushrooms and grated some cheese while kate cracked open the eggs into a bowl adding salt, pepper, milk to make them fluffy and spinach, while that was cooking kate poured them both some coffee and made toast, danielle set the table and they sat down to enjoy breakfast together

'mmm yum, this is so good kate and so fluffy

'thanks, mum showed me how to make it, so i was thinking since i have this big land and there is a waterfall just down the end of it we could take a picnic and go down for a swim

'will there be other people there?

'no there isnt, its on this land and no one is allowed to use it but me

'okay than sounds good but i dont have swimmers

'you can ware one of mine?

'that would be great

'awesome, we can relax for a little bit than head down in a couple hours

'sounds goo to me.... danielle said finishing off her food, they sat on the couch together sharing soft touches like they were teenagers, danielle would every now and than kiss kate's cheek and they would both smile while holding hands, a couple hours later they began getting ready for there picnic, kate showed danielle were her swimmers were and left her to chose one while she packed some food and drinks

'you ready to go kate?.... danielle asked coming out dressed in cargo shorts and a t-shirt with the bikini underneath

'sure am, can you grab that bag there please, it has towels, a blanket and some clothes if we need them

'got it, lets go.... danielle held kate's hand as they walked through the field, kate had the picnic basket and they just enjoyed being together, they walked through some bush for about 10 minutes than it came to an opening where the water fall was 

'wow its beautiful here

'it is great, lets set up just here..... kate laid out the blanket on the small grass area and began to lay out all the food and drinks

'you got enough there kate?.... danielle giggled, kate had packed a couple sandwiches, fruit salad, a container with some cold meats, one with a few different cheeses, a box of crackers, a box with some veggies and dips and of course a punnet of mixed berries which she knows id danielle's favorite

'i know i went overboard but better to have too much than not enough

'i guess so

'go on dig in..... kate said and thats what they did, danielle watched as kate bought a cracker with dip to her luscious lips and some was left there

'you have a little

'what?

'let me get it for you... danielle leaned in licking the dip off her lips before kissing the blonde woman, kate moaned at the contact and danielle wrapped an arm around her body pulling her even closer, they slid back on the blanket to lay down together with danielle on top, kate was a mess, danielle wasnt just kissing her, her hands were all over her body, touching and caressing, her lips than went to kate's neck which was her weak spot, anytime someone had kissed her there she was putty in there hands but nothing and no one came close to danielle's lips on her

'danielle.... kate moaned out and put her hands in her hair 

'your so beautiful kate..... danielle said kissing the blonde again, this went on for the next 20 minutes until danielle pulled back both of them breathing heavy

'we have to stop

'why?

'because its early for anything more and if we keep going i wont be able to control myself.... kate let out a breathy laugh

'i know you right but fuck it felt so good.... danielle laughed as she lay beside the blonde

'it definitely did, if we do finally go to that stage i want it to be special kate

'me too

'i hope your not mad at me?... danielle said

'not at all, your right, we cant go that fast.... danielle nodded

'it was good though..... danielle said kissing the blonde again 'lets go swimming yea?

'yes please, i need to cool down...... danielle chuckled and stood up pulling kate up as well, they stripped down to there swimmers and went into the water

'damn its a little cold kate

'its just to start with dan, i just go straight in... kate did just that walking straight in swimming around, danielle was standing there with just her feet in

'come on dan

'is there snakes or anything in here?

'i have never seen any, i swim here all the time dan, come on or i will come and get you

'you wouldnt dare..... danielle said raising an eyebrow, she watched as kate came towards her a smirk on her face, she really didnt expect her to do anything but was she wrong, kate picked danielle up and ran into the water with her, danielle squealed as the cold water hit her skin

'ah you little shit... danielle laughed

'see your all warm now

'yea not by choice.... danielle said as she wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde woman

'its better though isnt it?

'i guess so, lets go over to the waterfall..... kate wrapped her arms around the redheads waist and walked over to the water fall

'the water is warm

'yea from what i was told its connected to some hot springs so the water in here stays warm

'thats good, do you swim here a lot?

'every couple of days

'on your own kate?

'sometimes, nicole comes with me a lot, so does tammy when she has a chance to drive up here

'thats good, its so peaceful here, the birds, the trees, the water... danielle said laying her head on kate's shoulder kissing her neck

'i love it, it makes me want to sell my place in melbourne and buy in sydney

'i would love it if you did

'yea?

'absolutely, i hated leaving you in melbourne and coming back here but i also had ahi to worry about

'i get it, i didnt want you to leave either but i know you had too

'it was hard not seeing you everyday kate, not even talking to you was even harder

'well we will make sure that wont happen again hey, i will make sure of it

'i would love that, i couldnt bare it... danielle said, they were quiet for a moment just enjoying the noise of the waterfall, of course danielle couldnt help herself and continued to kiss kate's neck, it was soft but oh so good and when she heard kate moan it gave her the confidence to keep going, her lips eventually found the blondes lips, danielle slipping her tongue in had kate wanting her even more, she squeezed her ass causing danielle to moan into the kiss, they made out for quite some time, there hands roaming all over each other as they acted like teenagers on heat, kate moved her hand over danielle's right breast rubbing her nipple over her bikini

'fuck kate, it feels so good

'you dont understand how much i want you dan

'i want you too kate, we should wait right?,..... danielle said unconvincingly, she was so turned on and knew they should wait but after wanting the blonde for so long she needed to have her

'i cant wait dan, i want you..... kate said as she kissed danielle on her neck, she moved her head to the side giving her better access getting lost in all the sensations of kate fucking jenkinson

'wait wait wait... danielle said standing up on her own 'not here, lets go back tot he cottage

'okay.... they packed there stuff quickly and walked back to the cottage, danielle went into the shower to wash off the water and kate went into her ensuite to do the same, danielle was in the shower cleaning herself and took a little bit more time doing a little bit of landscaping, once she finished she got out and dried off, she had one of kate's moisturizing creams from earlier so rubbed it all over her body than got dressed in short and a tank top, this was it, after wanting kate for so long they finally going to go all the way, although they both wanted to wait the spark between them was too strong, walking out of the bathroom she went to the kitchen where kate had poured 2 glasses of wine and lit a few candles, 'fuck could this woman be any more special' danielle said to herself

'lets slow it down just a little, here.... kate said and handed danielle a glass of wine

'thank you

'lets sit in the lounge room.... danielle nodded and followed the gorgeous woman and they sat down together, after taking a few sips of there drinks they put there glasses on the table and turned to face each other, they took each others hands and kissed softly

'are you sure about this danielle?... she nodded

'absolutely, look i cant deny that i have had a huge thing for you from the very first day i saw you 3 years ago, and although this literally started yesterday i dont care, i want you kate

'i want you too dan.... there lips joined again and kate got too straddling danielle's lap which was a huge turn on, wrapping her arms around kate's waist she pulled her closer to herself, they spent a few minutes kissing until kate pulled back and lifted her t-shirt over her head showing the redhead she had no bra on, danielle moaned as she palmed the beautiful blondes breasts

'fuck you feel good kate

'come here.... kate kissed danielle again while she played with her nipple, danielle couldnt take it anymore and she pulled back from her lips and made work on the crisp nipples, licking, sucking and kissing both making them stand up, she blew light on them feeling kate shiver

'bedroom now!!!...... kate demanded and in a swift move danielle stood up holding onto kate as she wrapped her legs around her waist and walked to kate's bedroom, she laid the beautiful blonde on the bed and stood up pulling her own top off, she also had no bra on and kate licked her lips

'your so gorgeous, come here beautiful..... danielle laid on top of kate and joined there lips in a heated kiss, kate tried to flip them but danielle wouldnt let her wanting to take charge, she kissed down kate's body coming to her shorts

'can i?.... kate nodded and danielle pulled them down with her panties and threw them on the floor before kissing her way up her legs so slowly that kate thought she might combust

'dan please

'please what kate? what do you want?

'i need you so bad

'where? here.... she said kissing just beside the knee

'higher... kate breathed out, what the fuck is this woman doing to me

'maybe here... danielle said kissing her thigh

'more higher..... danielle dragged her tongue from her thigh to her mound and touched her clit

'oh here.... she said and kate threw her head back

'fuck yes, right there

'if you insist... danielle chuckled before diving into the blonde's woman hood, danielle was relentless like she was a damn expert, licking and sucking every inch of her, it was as if kate was a tasting platter and she needed to have a bit of everything, pulling her clit into her mouth kate squeezed her legs around danielle's head 

'fuck dont stop please baby.... danielle knew kate was close and pushed 2 fingers into her entrance pumping hard and fast 

'is this what you want?

'yes.. oh fuck yes...... it didnt take long as a minute later kate's body bound up as the tidal wave took over her body, danielle worked the blonde through her orgasm till she fell back on the mattress, she left one more kiss to her thigh before crawling up her body kissing her lips than laying down beside her, giving kate the time to come back to herself, wrapping her arm around the blonde she just waited, maybe 20 minutes later kate turned her head

'where the fuck to do that dan? i felt like i was on cloud 9.... danielle and kate both laughed

'i have been wanting to touch you for so long, you looked amazing

'you are amazing dan, so fucking amazing.... kate rolled on top of the redhead 'your turn..... kate wasted no time in stripping danielle bare before she sucked her nipples into her mouth, she was rough but gentle at the same time which was different to danielle, most of the time her ex wouldnt even touch them which she loved to be touched like that

'your tongue feels amazing

'just you wait till i go down more..... kate did just that, moving down her body leaving kisses and nipping of her skin, she laid between danielle's legs and smirked up at her 'your in trouble now..... kate said and indeed danielle was, when kate dived in it was like no mercy at all, her tongue found places danielle didnt even know existed but the best part was when kate pushed her tongue inside of her entrance and danielle felt like she was losing her mind, she held onto the sheets trying to stabilize herself but kate was just too fucking good, she kept pushing in and out with her tongue and with one hand rubbed her clit, the other hand went to her breast playing with her nipple

'fuck kate im not gonna last

'come for me baby, come in my mouth..... hearing those words danielle did come, so hard that she squirted in kate's mouth, her husky voice went a few pitches higher and she moaned loudly, kate bought her down slowly and danielle had to push her head away 

'too much, i cant..... kate smirked as she wiped her mouth, she kissed danielle all over her stomach and than laid beside her, danielle was panting heavily

'are you okay?.... danielle nodded but couldnt speak, she pulled kate's arm around her body, kate reached down for the blanket and wrapped it around herself, kissing danielle on her shoulder they fell into a deep sleep


	4. Chapter 4

They couldnt get enough of each other, the next morning they had 4-5 rounds between the sheets and than once in the kitchen, now they were in the shower, kate was facing the wall with her hands on the cold tiles, danielle was leaning into her from behind and her fingers were well and truly deep inside the gorgeous blonde woman, kate threw her head back onto danielle's shoulder moaning loudly, its not like anyone can hear them

'fuck dan im so close, please let me come

'not yet beautiful.... danielle said as her thumb rubbed her clit, she loved having the power in a relationship and had dreamed of doing just this thing with kate

'please baby, i need too... kate was shaking so much now and danielle pulled her ear lob into her mouth

'now you can..... danielle said into her ear and kate came so hard that if it wasnt for danielle holding her in place she would fall to the floor, she isnt sure what happened but the next thing kate remembered was waking up in her bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes she looked around seeing danielle sitting on the bed her back against the headboard texting, she saw movement and turned her head and smiled

'your awake?

'hmm, what happened?

'you passed out after you 

'came?

'yep, sorry babe i think i teased you too much... danielle said laying down facing the blonde, kate ran her finger down danielle's cheek

'dont be, i loved it

'yea?

'yea, very much so, your really attentive... danielle smiled and closed the gap between them and kissed the blonde woman

'good to know babe, so any plans for today?

'not really, any ideas dan?.... danielle giggled

'judging by your falling eye lids your tired kate and to be honest so am i... kate's eyes popped open

'sorry..... kate blushed a little

'dont be, we have had a busy morning, lets have a nap and than we can just relax and watch a movie, i will make dinner tonight for us

'sounds good baby

'come here.... danielle opened her arms and kate moved into her body, they were both still naked from the shower so comfort in each others skin was so comfortable, holding kate close to her chest she kissed her head before they fell asleep

It was late afternoon and they had just finished watching a movie after they had there nap, danielle was making dinner while kate was sitting on the bench eating a carrot

'kate your like bugs bunny.... they giggled

'i love carrots dan, there my favorite to eat, after you of course

'kate!!!!..... danielle said shocked but laughed

'what? its true.... danielle shook her head

'cheeky girl.... kate shrugged

'so what are you making?

'roast pork with crackling, mash potato, honey carrots and gravy

'yum, do you need help?

'no thanks im good, you relax

'i might go ring mum see how she is going

'okay, tell her i say hi

'will do..... kate went to her bedroom and video called her mum

'hey sweety, how are you?

'im good mum and you?

'im good love, how are you doing in this lock down? got enough food?

'im doing fine mum, you know me i stock up all the time and i had done a stock up the day before lockdown

'thats good

'yea, i have danielle with me here as well

'oh really?

'yea, i was in the city when i ran into her and her son, i ended up staying at her place that night and she dropped me off the next day, as she was about to leave the alert happened of the lock down so she stayed

'thats good, better to be safe there with you, is her son there?

'no he flew to new zealand with his gran a couple hours before the lock down, there doing well up there, how are you doing? are you okay for food and supplies?

'im good sweetheart, your brother got some of his friends and did a big shop for us, there are 3 of his friends staying here so im not alone

'they better be behaving themselves

'yes dear they are, there cleaning up and cooking

'good boys, how is the rest of the family?

'all the family is good, staying indoor and safe

'good to hear, oh danielle says hi mum

'tell her i say hi back

'i will, im going to go water the plants but i will talk to you soon mum

'okay sweetheart, stay safe you 2

'you too mum, love you

'love you too sweetheart, bye...... hanging up kate went out to the front veranda and grabbed the hose, turning on the water she began to water her 5 plants she bought with her when she moved, she loved them and looked after them like her babies, she had some roses, lillies and cute little daisies, once finished she hosed down the veranda of all the leaves and dust than turned the water off and went back inside wiping her feet dry on the carpet and went to the kitchen seeing danielle plating up the food

'it smells so good baby

'thanks, were you just outside?... danielle asked pouring the gravy on both there plates

'yes, i called mum and she is all good, says hi to you, than i went and watered my plants outside

'i would love to see them kate

'of course, after dinner i will show you

'great, well if you can get some cutlery and drinks the food is ready

'sure thing babe...... a few minutes later they were seated down and began eating 'oh dan this is so yum

'thank you, i remember how much you loved it when i made it last time 

;its one of my favorite dishes. mm mm mm..... kate hummed and wiggled her butt on the chair a how happy her stomach was right now. danielle chuckled at the blonde

'im glad you like it, i also made dessert

'what is it?

'pavlova, i just finished it and put it in the fridge to set for a bit

'oh babe you got me all tingly inside with those fingers and not just in the kitchen.... danielle blushed as kate smiled, she loved how danielle can blush so easily but she also knows danielle can make her melt with just one look so really, there both screwed, after enjoying dinner kate cleaned up while danielle showered again because she dropped some gravy on her shirt, after that danielle cut them both some pavlova and they went out on the veranda to enjoy it and kate showed danielle her flowers

'babe there beautiful

'thanks, i had them at my place in melbourne but i didnt want to leave them because im here for so long so i drove down with them and all my stuff

'thats a good idea, do you miss being at home?

'not really, with us being on break from shooting wentworth i was happy to start another show thats more chilled and funny

'yea wentworth is very full on

'but we have had some really good times dan, when you played those tricks on me

'oh yea, the balloon one was hilarious, i havent laughed like that in ages...... on kates birthday she blind folded her and put her in the breakout room, than she got everyone to bring in as many balloons as possible filled with hillium and also there was glitter and little things in the balloons so when they busted it would fall on kate, there were so many balloons that kate had no choice but to bust some of them and she was covered in glitter, kate knew it was kate and when she finally managed to get out of the room she ran after danielle chasing her all over set and eventually tackled her out in the yard and everyone was laughing including the 2 of them, late rubbed herself all over danielle causing them both to be covered in glitter, it was than that the rest of the cast had bought out the cake danielle had organized which was huge because there were so many people, on the cake was a photo of kate and while kate blushed everyone laughed as it was a photo danielle took of kate when she was drunk one night

'when i saw that photo i was so embarrassed dan

'you were so cute, you were trashed

'yea white girl drunk, i passed out on the floor

'yep and i picked you up and tucked you in bed, you were sick all the next day

;but you looked after me... kate smiled and reached out for danielle's hand which she took 'you really cared for me that day

'dont you get it kate?

'what?... kate said confused

'i cared for you the first day i met you, its like you were magnetic and the pull towards you was so strong and i just couldnt stay away from you, i would do anything to make you happy kate

'i am happy danielle, being here with you makes me happy, you make me so happy

'you make me happy too kate, more than i thought was possible.... kate smiled and leaned over kissing the redhead giggling when she tasted the cream on her lips

'so did you call ahi today?

'yea earlier but he asked me to read him a story over the phone before bed so im going to call him now, do you mind?

'of course not babe, there is actually a few kids books in the study from the original owner so you can get one from there

'great, are you coming in?

'yea soon, you go ahead and call ahi...... danielle had called her cheeky little monkey who was just getting into bed and she read him a story which he was very happy about, she spoke to her mum to make sure they had everything they needed and was worried as her mum had hurt her foot and hadnt been able to get the shopping done

'dont worry mum i will take care of it

'no its fine danielle, your dad will go out

'you both shouldnt go anywhere unless you have to so stay home and i will organize it all for you.... her mum tried to protest but danielle shut it down quickly, after hanging up she went out to kate who was watching tv

'babe do you mind if i use your laptop? its important

'of course you can dan, its in the kitchen on charge, is everything alright?

'hold on let me get it and sit with you.... danielle grabbed the laptop and sat beside kate

'mum hurt her foot and was worried she couldnt do the shopping so im going to do it for her

'how?

'when i lived in nz i found a place that delivers and it has everything

'so your going to place an order for them

'exactly, can you help me?

'of course, start with meat..... they spent a couple hours getting everything meat, vegetables, fruit, canned foods, pasta, rice, toilet paper and everything else she thought they may need, she also ordered some sweets for them, drinks, bottles of water and pretty much anything else they would need for at least a couple weeks, she knows her parents have 2 freezers to store food so nothing would go to waste, she also ordered ahi some things to play with. a bmx bike, a football, a few board games which he would play with his cousins, a soccer ball, books and a few other things to keep him entertained, he had his ipad so that will help as well

'i think thats everything, what do you think kate?

'what are your parents into? like things they can do?

;thats a good idea.... danielle ordered some new reading books as they were big readers, crossword books, a few games she knew they loved and a few bottles of wine and scotch, after it was all done she paid and put in the delivery address, as she was known to them and a loyal customer it wouldbe delivered the next day

'there done... danielle said relieved she could help in some way

'your parents arent gonna know what hit them when they get the order

'i know it was a lot but that would tie them over for at least a week if not more, i also ordered fresh bread and milk to be delivered daily to them

'thats awesome babe, anything else you need to do?

'there all sorted

'good, pass the laptop i need to call someone..... kate bought her skype up and pressed n the photo of the person she wanted and within a couple rings it was answered

'hey blondie where have you been? i have text you a couple times to see how your going

'hi nicole, sorry i have been busy

'doing what? or should i say who?.... kate blushed and looked sideways at danielle who giggled 'wait are they there? who is it? 

'none of your business nicole

'oh come on babe, tell me, or better yet show me, who's your lover? you been getting on in lockdown, yew....... kate laughed 'come on show me or i will tell danielle your cheating on her

'what?

'i know you want her kate, ugh everyone does, if you dont tell me who ya shaking up with i will call her right now

'go for it..... kate said and raised an eyebrow, she was going to tell nicole about them but wanted to have her fun

'really now, your not worried

'not of you nicole, so go for it

'i will do it

'i know you will, im not stopping it, in fact i insist

'im doing it..... nicole said and picked up her phone finding danielle's number 'im about to do it, she might be angry

'go for it.... danielle had her phone in her hand and smiled, it rang and nicole's eyes went wide as danielle answered and showed her face on the screen on the laptop

'why you picking on my girl nicole?

'holy shit your the one with her?..... nicole burst out laughing, absolutely loving this situation

'you bet your sweet ass i am

'well damn, i wanted to be a shit stirrer, but fuck im glad your together, when the hell did this happen?

'a couple days ago.... danielle told nicole how they bumped into each other and than she was forced to stay because of the lockdown

'thats awesome guys, im stocked for ya

'thanks nicole, its early days but it definitely feels right... danielle smiled when kate snuggled into her shoulder

'ya'll are so damn cute together, cheesy as right now... they laughed

'were happy, please dont say anything to anyone yet nicole, we are taking it slow for now

'sure, 'slow', mm hmm, dont worry i aint telling anyone

'thanks, so how are you guys going? hows the little one?

'we are all good, we built a fort today, its staying up for a while i recon

'thats good

'yea, we arent leaving the house unless we have to, better to stay safe inside

'absolutely

'well i gotta go feed my kid but i will talk to you guys soon, bye

'bye nicole..... hanging up kate laughed

'she is such a little shit

'she loves shit stirring ya babe

'yea true.... kate yawned 

'tired beautiful girl?

'a little bit

'come on lets have an early night.... standing up danielle put her hand out which the blonde happily took, they switched the lights off on the way to kate's bedroom, they slid into bed gravitating to each other and got comfortable, they kissed for a few minutes and than danielle put some music on and they listened for a while and than fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke up the next day to an empty bed, the sun was shining through the blinds and she squinted a few times, she had wondered where danielle had gone as the sheets were cold so she had been up for a while, looking at the time it read 10.15 so she had a good sleep, getting out of bed she went to the bathroom and freshened up before going on the search for the hot redhead, she found her at the cook top in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her from behind she kissed her neck

'your awake sleepy head

'yea sorry i slept so long, someone made me tired.... danielle chuckled

'are you complaining about it?

'definitely not, what are making? it smells so good

'im making pancakes with bacon

'yummy

'hungry?

'very much so

'good, i set up outside so can you get the fruit salad and maple syrup and i will meet you out there in a couple minutes

'sure thing babe.... kate grabbed the couple things and headed outside, the table wasnt set so was confused for a moment till danielle came out with 2 plates

'down there kate.... danielle nodded towards the grass, there was a blanket with a few pillows, a big umbrella and it was set up for a cute little picnic 'come on..... danielle said and kate followed her, they sat down and kate smiled

'this is so cute babe

'well i thought we needed some fresh air and to be outside for a bit as well

'thank you, its great, your really sweet.... danielle smiled shyly, they sat down and enjoyed there breakfast together and kate absolutely loved this, her ex was never attentive like this, kate isnt a needy person but she would like it if the person she was with wanted to actually spend time with her, after they ate kate took the dishes inside and came back out with 2 cold bottles of water and joined danielle on the blanket laying on the pillows, kate was resting her head on danielle's chest as the redheads fingers ran through her blonde locks

'i wonder what its like down in the city?.... danielle asked 'with so much being closed people must be so worried and scared

'i would assume so, i saw on the news yesterday that thousands of people have already lost there jobs

'how sad for them, this is really going to take a massive hit not to just our economy but all around the world, whats going to happen with wentworth and all the other tv shows?...danielle said

'no news yet, im assuming that they would stop till they have some kind of control on the disease, although its here to stay now but hopefully they can make some kind of vaccine or something

'i hope so, many people have lost there lives, although yearly more people die from influenza A, i get this disease came out of no where but the way it has effected the world is crazy

'definitely is babe... kate turned and kissed danielle on the cheek 'is there anything we need dan?

'just some milk and bread

'i will head up to the shops later and get some

'can you get some sweets as well please?..... kate giggled, danielle always had a sweet tooth

'you love your sweets dan

'i cant help it, profiteroles and pavlova are my favorite

'i will see what is open

'thank you, so what shall we do today?

'well i downloaded a new show, well its not new but it has 10 seasons and i wanted to start it at some point

'which one?

'Hawaii 5-0

'oh yea i heard about that show, its supposed to be really good

'so your up for starting it with me?

'absolutely, but first i want to do this.... danielle rolled them over and kissed blonde causing her to moan

'i mean you can do that again and again

'oh yea?... danielle said as she put a lock of hair behind her ear rubbing her cheek 'your so beautiful kate, absolutely stunning... she saw kate's cheeks go red

'babe dont, you got me all flushed... she said embarrassed 

'i cant help it, for so long i wanted you in my arms and now that i have you i never want to let you go, i always want you with me

'im with you babe, i want you with me as well dan

'yea?

'yes, i have had so many dreams about you and me together and i never thought it would ever be a reality, being able to kiss you, touch you, taste you has been amazing and i dont want anything to change, but how?

'what do you mean how?

'when it all gets lifted you will go home and i will be here, i dont want to be away from you

'i dont want to either kate but we will make it work, we are only an hour and a half away from each other, i can come here and you can come to mine, we will make it work

'promise?

'i promise beautiful girl

'okay, right now i want you babe, make love to me

'out here?... danielle said surprised

'there is no one here, no one can see us there too far away, please babe

'okay beautiful girl..... there lips connected in a magical kiss and they made love under the umbrella, danielle throwing the blanket over them so they were in there own cocoon, being in each others arms is what they dreamed of for so long and now that they have it they will make it work no matter what it takes

when they were done and were completely spent and sweaty they went inside and had a shower together than retreated to the couch

'babe im going to go to the shop now and get a few things, can you move the show from the laptop to the hard drive please and then i can connect it to the tv, when i get back we can start watching

'yea sure

'is there anything else you want or need from the shops?

'maybe some doritos or nibblies

'got it babe, i wont be long...... kate returned half an hour later and danielle was sitting watching the news

'you didnt take long

'no it was easy because everyone is home locked up, i got us a bunch of munchies and a big box of different cakes including a full pavlova

'yum, i spoke to mum and ahi

'how are they doing?

'there alright, they got the order i made, mum couldnt believe how much i sent them, her fridge, cupboards and freezer is full

'thats good, they dont need to go anywhere for a while

'exactly, they were happy with the extra things to keep them entertained for a while as well

'they were definitely a good idea

'yea, so i was watching the news and they extended the lockdown for another week.... kate smiled

'even better for me, i get you all to myself

'you sure im not a bother being here?

'i love having you here babe, its been great

'good, alright i will sort some snacks and you get the tv organized.... they spent the day gauging on snacks and sweets, than they had sandwiches for dinner and this was all done in front of the tv watching hawaii 5-0 which they were really enjoying


	5. Chapter 5

There bodies glided together, stomach against stomach, foreheads touching, legs entangled, kate was on top and her fingers were buried deep inside the redheads woman hood, both breathing heavily 

'kate..... danielle moaned out as she felt her toes tingling as she got closer to her wave, kate had danielle an absolute mess this morning, the way she commanded danielle to lay down with a blindfold on had her dripping wet

'fuck, please kate..... she begged

'please what dan? what do you need?.... she whispered in her ear

'i need to come, im so close

'you got it babe..... kates thumb rubbed against her clit and it pushed danielle over the edge, she moaned out kate's name over and over again, danielle wrapped her arms around kate holding her tight as she went through all the motions

'you alright babe?.... kate asked laying beside her, danielle nodded as her chest heaved 

'i think so... she croaked out, once her breathing had come back she turned on her side and put her face into kate's chest and her arm over her hip

'tired?

'hmm, sleep time now.... kate giggled but was happy to oblige, there arent many things they can do considering the lockdown right at that moment, and anyways who was she to complain about laying here with the worlds sexiest woman, holding danielle they both fell into a slumber

Danielle got out of bed after a couple hours looking around for kate, hearing the water running outside she went out and stood on the veranda, she saw kate had hooked up the big sprinkler and was watering her garden, she was standing just on the edge so the water was getting her feet, she was dressed in shorts and a bikini top with the sun shining down on her and wearing a huge smile, 'god this woman was absolutely gorgeous' danielle thought to herself as she watched kate in her element, deciding she needed to be close to the blonde woman she went down the stairs and wrapped her arms around kate from behind kissing her cheek 

'i missed you when i woke up

'sorry babe... kate said leaning back into the redhead 'i didnt want to wake you so came out here.... she moved her head to the side as danielle kissed her neck, danielle heard a little sigh and it was at that point she decided to be cheeky, she lifted kate and stepped right into the water kate letting out a loud squeal and laughing 

'babe.... she said and danielle laughed putting her down causing them both to get soaked, throwing her arms over danielle's shoulders as she faced her

'your a shit head, your lucky your sexy babe

'lucky for me indeed..... danielle began to kiss her and it ended up with them laying on the ground under the sprinkler and they went for round 5 that day, it was evident to both of them that after holding back there feelings for so long they were just letting themselves feel everything, with no one around they had all the time and privacy they needed to explore said feelings, danielle linked one of there hands together as they climaxed together in the dirt, they didnt care, they just needed to feel each other, when they finished they stood up and laughed

'i just cant keep my hands off you kate

'me neither babe, i have wanted you for so long that now i have all of these feelings coming out all at once, plus im not complaining, how about i turn the hose off and we can go shower than i will make us lunch

'sounds good to me..... apart from a very heated make out session in the shower they kinda behaved, once dressed danielle went to call ahi while kate was in the kitchen deciding what to make, she made them toasties knowing how much danielle loves them, on the set of wentworth danielle even bought in a 'magic' toastie maker as she put it and danielle had 2 everyday with her strong coffee for lunch, as she made them she looked through the fridge deciding what to make for dinner, she saw salmon and took it out and would pair it with broccoli, carrots and a cheesy sauce

finishing off the toasties she called out to danielle they were ready

'mm do i smell toasties?.... danielle said coming down the hallway

'you sure do babe, here i made yours with ham, cheese tomato and pesto, and your coffee is right next to your plate

'yum, thanks baby, should we continue our show?

'absolutely, come and sit with me..... they enjoyed lunch and continued to watch a few episodes of there new show, later that night after dinner they decided to go for a drive, they ended up getting an ice cream and kate went to this point where not many know about and parked, they got out and sat on a bench, it overlooked the country

'wow its beautiful up here kate

'yea it is, i normally come up here with nicole at night, just to get a clear head after shooting all day

'is it a hard show to film?

'not really hard, but there are a few things where i take a lot of drugs and overdose, thats hard to film

'im sure you were great kate, i did great with the drug scenes in wentworth

'its really hard doing those scenes, i hope i did well

'i have no doubt baby... danielle wrapped an arm over the blonde and they sat there in silence for a while

'what do we do after this dan?

'what do you mean?

'well the lockdown will come to an end so i will start work again, i know you will be going to new zealand to get ahi and im sure you have work lined up, so how is this going to work between us?

'i have thought about it kate, im going to new zealand for about a week after lockdown ends, i have 2 projects i am starting as soon as i get back and ahi will be at school

'so you will too busy for me

'i will be busy but never too busy for you kate

'are you sure?

'absolutely kate, i will come here when i can and i know ahi will love it up here, you can come down when you can as well, we will make it work

'but long distance is really hard, i have done it with torri and it was so hard

'kate we will make it work because we want it to work, well i want it too work if thats what you want?.... danielle asked unsure

'of course i do dan, more than anything

'well we are only an hour away from each other and we can take turns visiting each other, we can even meet half way if need be

'that could work, i just dont want to be left behind

'hey kate look at me..... danielle held her head between her hands and stroked her cheeks

'i promise you babe that i want us to work and i will do everything in my power to make sure it does, i want this, i want us

'me too.... they shared a few kisses and than spent another hour there till it got a little chilly, arriving back at the cottage they changed into pj's and laid in bed together, kate was lost in her thoughts and danielle wondered if she was overthinking what they talked about. turning to face the blonde she laid her hand on her stomach

'kate your over thinking it

'you think?

'definitely, i know from what you told me that you dont film on the weekends right?

'yes thats right

'and i dont have any work on the weekends coming up except for a few random opening nights for a couple plays, the bondi outdoor movies and ahi has a concert in a few weeks but apart from that nothing, so we can visit each other, yea it will suck not seeing you as much as i like but we can make it work for a while, we can take it as we go along

'thats true, its just now that i have you i dont want to let you go dan

'i feel the same way, right now though ts just us here in the middle of no where so lets just enjoy our time together

'okay...... they shared some soft kisses but it didnt go further, they were both tired after the last few days and needed rest. danielle stretched her arm out and kate laid her head down than was wrapped in the redheads strong arms, it didnt take too long and they both fell asleep 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later danielle went for a walk around the paddock because she and kate had an argument, it really was about nothing but it escalated quickly, the day started out fine and than kate made lunch which was sandwiches but danielle got angry because it wasnt a toastie so they got into a stupid argument which caused danielle to storm out, not able to really go anywhere she decided to walk around the paddock for a while to cool down, she knew she over reacted and started something stupid but being locked up in one place for almost a week isnt ideal for someone like danielle who is out and about all the time

Kate herself wasnt even sure how it escalated so quickly so when danielle went for a walk she was thankful, she had cleaned up the kitchen and than decided to put the washing on, she cleaned the sheets and all there clothes and than hung them up, once finished she fed a few of the animals and than watered her garden, she could see danielle walking around at the far end and just left her too it, although it was cold out today and she didnt have a jacket on so was hoping the redhead wouldnt be out there for too long, kate decided to get the fire going in the fire place so went to the shed and grabbed a bag of wood taking it into the cottage, she lit it up and blew on it to start up which it did, within 20 minutes it was a nice fire and warmth, looking outside danielle was still walking around so she sat on the couch with her feet on the table, she put the tv on watched friends

Once danielle had calmed down and slapped herself for being an idiot she headed back tot he cottage, it was getting very cold now and she rushed up there as she felt the rain begin, she got onto the veranda and kicked her shoes off before going inside

'kate?... she said looking around, she found her asleep on the couch, she was very thankful the fire was going because she was wet and cold, she sat near the fire for a bit drying herself off, looking over at kate she felt like a right asshole for flipping out, danielle had been told that sometimes she snaps at the smallest thing and makes them a big situation, she decided to go for a shower but first she put the blanket over kate and than kissed her cheek, after her shower danielle decided she had to make it up to the blonde so she would make dinner

Kate woke an hour later to the smell of food, she rubbed her eyes and wondered where the blanket came from, obviously it was danielle, looking outside it was pouring rain so she closed the shutters to keep the noise out, removing the blanket she went to the kitchen to see danielle in the kitchen cooking, she went up to her and sat on the bench, danielle looked up and huffed, she really had to suck it up and apologize 

'im sorry i was such an idiot, im just frustrated we cant go anywhere and i took it out on you, i didnt mean it

'its alright babe, i get it can be frustrating to be in lockdown, i just need you to talk to me or take some time for yourself, hopefully it wont last too much longer

'dont get me wrong im glad i am doing this with you but im the type of person that likes to go out and about

'i get it babe, its okay, i forgive you

'thanks, im making you a special dinner

'you dont have to do that

'i want to, now why dont you have a warm shower and than dinner will be ready?

'will do, what are you making?

'honey bbq marinated steak with fried rice, salad and garlic bread

'mm yum.... kate jumped off the bench and kissed bea 'i wont be long..... kate returned showered and sat down to at the table that danielle had set up nicely, there was a few candles lit and the lights were off, danielle pulled a chair out and kate sat down and than sat opposite her, she poured them some wine and clinked there glasses

'oh yum babe this is great, thanks for cooking

'happy to do so and im sorry again

'its forgiven babe, lets enjoy our night together.... they did just that and had there meal together, danielle cleaned up while kate put some music on, danielle joined kate dancing together having so much fun, they fell into bed making love long into the night


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all, i know its been a while since i attended to this story but i wasnt sure how to proceed so i have decided to make this my last chapter, thank you for ready and enjoy

A couple weeks later the ban was lifted and danielle was able to finally leave, the last 3 weeks spent with kate was amazing, they had laughed, cried, messed around and the love making was out of this world, ahi himself was flying home today and danielle would pick him up on the way home

'i dont want you to leave.... kate said into the redheads neck 'im gonna miss you

'i will miss you too babe, it wont be for long, your coming to mine on the weekend right?

'well yea but i dont want to sleep alone, i want you with me, i know that sounds needy but i dont care... danielle's hands ran up and down kate's back

'i know kate but i have to go, ahi is coming home and we need to figure out how things will work from now on, between ahi's schooling, me coming here, you coming to us, work for both of us and just general stuff, things have changed now more than ever

'yea i know... kate pulled back 'what time does ahi land?

'in 2 hours

'shit you better go so you can make it

'its fine, by the time the plane taxi's, they let everyone off and he gets his bag and comes out it takes some time

'is he on his own?

'i organized to have one of the staff to sit with him and escort him to me when they get off

'your a good mum

'thanks, alright i do need to go thou.... kissing kate over and over again she wiped the blondes' tears 'dont cry babe

'sorry

'its okay, im upset too but we will make it work, i want you kate 

'i want you too dan, alright off you go and i will see you on the weekend, tell ahi i say hi and call me when you get home so i know you got home safe

'i will, bye babe

'bye.... after more hugs and kisses danielle finally left a sad looking kate behind, danielle stopped at the petrol station before she got on the highway and wiped her own tears, she was sad leaving her girl but they just had to work to make sure they saw each other as often as possible and talk on the phone constantly, she arrived at the airport and walked inside going over to the information desk

'hi miss what can i do for you?

'my son was on the flight from nz and was accompanied by one of your staff, where do i pick him up from?

'right here actually, let me call them to see how long he will be..... the lady called someone and than hung up after she finished

'he is coming out now

'thanks.... danielle turned around and looked towards the gate looking for ahi, about 5 minutes later she saw his curls and heard him yell

'MUM!!!..... he ran full ball and jumped into her arms 'i missed you so much mum

'i missed you too ahi, did you have fun?

'yep, we had all my cousins over and we played with all the games and stuff you got us

'im glad you had fun, lets go home yea?

'okay....she put him down and grabbed his bags

'thank you so much for looking after him

'no problems at all, have a good day

'you too..... they arrived home and danielle unpacked ahi's bags and put the washing on, she hadnt been home for so long so had a lot of mail, sitting down on the table she went through it, seeing hers bills have come through she quickly got online and paid electricity, gas, water, foxtel, phone and internet, there was some mail for adam so she put it aside and text him to come and pick it up, although things didnt end well with them she has still tried to be decent to him but if he pushes her buttons she will explode

'mum im hungry... ahi said walking into the kitchen

'do you want pizza? i havent been able to do shopping

'yes please, pineapple

'alright, i will order now, why dont you go have a shower?

'okay mum..... ahi took off and danielle picked up her phone to video call kate, her face came onto the screen after a couple rings

'hey babe

'hey, did you get home alright?

'yes, picked up ahi and came home, unpacked his stuff and went through my mail

'hows ahi?

'tired and hungry but good, he went for a shower

'are you sure about that?..... kate giggled and danielle frowned 'look behind you.... danielle turned aroudn and laughed, ahi had no shirt on and was showing kate his muscles

'ahi you cheeky kid.... ahi giggled as did kate 'why arent you in the shower?

'i heard kate so i wanted to talk to her

'well here talk to her quickly before you catch a cold... she handed the phone over

'hey little man, how was your holiday?

'it was good, i rode my bike that mum got me, played games, went to the park, the beach, than we got locked in for a bit, it was alrigth cause my cousins were over

'thats good

'did mum stay with you the whole time?

'she sure did, it was safer here

'did you 2 have fun?

'so much fun, we had a picnic, we went swimming in the lagoon, we watched movies and just hung out..... kate obviously didnt say they fucked each other senseless, made love in the shower and pretty much everywhere possible, she didnt say that she had touched and tasted danielle on every single part of her sexy body, but the look of danielle int he backround made her smir

'thats good, well i gotta have a shower, bye kate

'see ya little one... ahi ran off and danielle's smiling face came into view

'fuck i miss you already dan

'i miss you too babe, your still coming this weekend?

'yes, i have decided to buy a car so i will do that tomorrow, it will be easier to get around

'thats true, what are you doing?

'i ordered chinese and im waiting to eat

'we just ordered pizza

'good, you need to eat, whats your plans for the night?

'adam is coming to get his mail

'hmm how is that going to go?

'well we ended on bad terms so who knows

'stay strong baby, i got your back

'i know, the pizza is here so i gotta go, be good and stay safe

'i will, bye

'bye..... hanging up, danielle answered the door and bought the food inside and put it on the table, getting some plates and cups she poured them some water and when ahi finished his shower they sat down to eat

'ahi your not going to school just yet, we need to figure out how thats all going to work, so you get this week off and than on monday you can do reading and i will find you other stuff to do

'okay mum

'oh and on friday kate is coming here for the weekend for a visit

'cool, i love kate, she is the best.... danielle smiled, she wondered if she should tell ahi about them and thought if it did get out in the media and ahi sees them he would be really upset

'so ahi i want to talk to you about something

'okay

'you know i have been friends with kate for a long time?

'yep since wentyworth

'yes wentworth, well when i dropped her off back to her place and stayed there for a few weeks i realized i really liked her, a lot

'what does that mean?

'i like her a lot ahi, so she is now my girlfriend, what do you think about that?..... ahi took a big bite of his pizza and looked at danielle

'do you love her?

'i think i do ahi

'well you better tell her, she is very pretty and someone will take her.... danielle smiled

'yes she is, so your okay with this? when she comes here she will be sleeping in my bed

'thats fine mum, as long as your happy

'she makes me very happy

'good, now do we have ice cream? or cake?.... danielle laughed, ahi loved food like kate did

'how about we relax for a bit and than i will order us something sweet?

'yes please.... putting the leftover pizza in the fridge they snuggled up on the couch together, clearly ahi missed his mum because he sat on her lap and snuggled into her chest, danielle kissed the top of his head and they sat and watched tv, danielle ordered waffles with fruit and ice cream an hour later and once they ate it together ahi washed up and headed to bed, danielle tucked him in and kissed him on the cheek

'good night ahi, i love you

'i love you too mum.... ahi turned over and fell asleep before danielle even left the bedroom, closing the door she went to the kitchen to make a list for shopping, she had thrown everything out because it had all gone off so she had to get heaps of food, there was a knock on the door a while later and danielle went and answered seeing adam standing there

'hey, come in.... adam followed her inside and grabbed the mail

'this is all yours, can you change your address please?

'why cant you just give us another go dan, we were good together

'listen adam things have changed, im not in love with you anymore and that hasnt changed

'why? how could you just fall out of love after 5 years together?

'it just happens adam, you stopped paying attention to ma and ahi, you didnt care anymore and what just because i decided to pull the pin now you do care, nope not happening, not only have my feelings changed for you but they have for someone else, im now with someone

'wtf who?

'thats not your business but just know that i am now with someone else and me and you will never get back together

'its kate isnt it, thats fucking bullshit dan, what the fuck is your problem?

'dont your raise your damn voice at me, my son is sleeping and you better not wake him up

'i dont give a shit, you will listen to me

'about what adam? the fact that you would go out and not tell where you were going, or when you ignored ahi and i, or the last 2 years you have forgotten not only our anniversary but ahi's birthday, like seriously ahi's birthday? oh but when your rolled around it had to be special right, please spare me with your bullshit adam im not interested, listen get your mail redirected because if it comes here i will throw it away, delete my number because i dont want to hear or see you ever again... adam walked closer and grabbed her wrist edging forward to kiss her

'get the fuck off me adam

'come on dan, you liked it rough

'yea with someone i love, i dont love you but i will definitely get down and dirty with my new partner... he shoved off her hand and scoffed

'oh please no one can make you cum like i can.... danielle laughed

'your kidding right, i think i orgasmed like 10 times since being with you, but in the last month i came so many times i lost count after 50, now get...the...fuck..out..of..my..house

'you make me sick dan

'thanks now get out

'FUCKING BITCH!!!!!.... he yelled and than ahi came walking out rubbing his tired eyes, her poor little boy was so tired his eyes were red

'mama whats happening? why is adam here?

'he is just leaving baby, come here... picking him up he rested his head on her shoulder

'out now.... adam scoffed for the tenth time and than decided to leave, danielle closed the door and locked it

'mum im tired... ahi cried out

'i know baby, how about you sleep in my bed?..... he nodded against her shoulder

'okay come on..... she laid him in her bed and tucked him in 'you go to sleep i will be in bed soon, ahi went back to sleep and danielle went to get her phone to call kate hoping she was still awake, thankfully kate answered

'hey babe i thought you would be asleep

'im heading there now, i just needed to hear your voice

'hey what wrong babe?

'adam was here and we got into it, pretty sure he knows im in a relationship with you, he went on about us getting back together, i just couldnt hold it in, i told him off but i was trying to be nice about it, but he raised his voice and yelled causing ahi to wake up

'aww baby im so sorry you went through that, i wish i could be there to hug and kiss you

'me too, ahi was so tired his eyes were red so i put him to sleep in my bed

;listen dont about adam okay, you worry about yourself and ahi and thats it, i will be there in 3 days and i will make you feel better

'just talking to you makes me feel better, thank you for listening

'i happen to love your voice babe... danielle chuckled

'alright i better head to bed, good night baby

'night babe, sleep well.... hanging up danielle had a quick shower than slid into bed beside ahi, he moved over into his mums body and she wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 months later

danielle and kate had an amazing relationship so far but today was the day where kate would make this big move, they had discussed this and decided once kate finished her current job she would move in with danielle and hi permanently, she kept her place in melbourne for when she was working on wentworth and she would lease it out any other time, kate had packed up her stuff and sent them back to sydney and danielle's place, she was now on a flight back to sydney as well to start her new life with her love. the plane landed and kate got her bags before walking outside seeing danielle and ahi waiting for her

'she's here, she's here... ahi cheered an ran to her hugging the blonde woman, he handed her a red rose from behind his back

'thank you ahi... standing up she smiled when danielle came over and handed her a bunch of flowers

'welcome home babe

'im happy to be here... they shared a kiss

'thats all you do is kiss..... kate ruffled his hair

'because we love each other, alright should we get home?

'yep... ahi tried to carry the big suitcase but danielle stopped him

'atis alright ahi why dont you carry the flowers

'okay.....they arrived back at there new shared home, they decided to get a new home together in the city but in a side street

'ahi why dont you put the flowers in a vase and than go and do your reading

'okay mum... walking off danielle turned to kate

'i unpacked all your stuff that came a few days ago

'thank god, i hate unpacking so you did me a favor thanks babe

'no worries, well lets get all this to our bedroom and i will pack your stuff away

'okay..... with the help of danielle kate's stuff was packed away and now they were sitting on the couch

'how was the flight?

'a lot of turbulance, made my stomach churn

'how does it feel now?

'still sore, its starting to settle down

'thats good, im making a roast for dinner so we dont have to worry about that

'thats good, after 6 months of back and forth we are finally together, i love you so much danielle

'i love you too babe, im so happy we are together, i love falling asleep and waking up to your beautiful face...... that night after dinner ahi had gone to bed and the 2 woman were sitting on the balcony swing a glass of wine in hand

'here is to our new life together, to true love and a long life together

'cheers babe....... danielle looked at kate, her eyes shining in the city lights, danielle smiled because after having it bad for this blonde beauty for so long they were finally together, the 2 of them have become one strong couple that can take on anything

THE END!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start and a tester, please comment if you like it or not


End file.
